Travis Terrence Grayson
by 3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: Someone in the Hermes' cabin pranks Katie's cabin, and she immediately blames Travis. But the thing is, it wasn't him. There's an accident then an adventure- for both of them. Sorry for any typos! Rated T-'cause I'm paranoid. There will be pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Edit: Went through and fixed some spelling mistakes.**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I had had enough of the Stoll brothers, it's as if their endless pranking would never stop! So far today, they haven't pulled anything, but there is still time. Speaking of time, that was the horn signaling everyone to the dining pavilion. My siblings, other children of the goddess Demeter, were in the strawberry fields, while I was in the Demeter cabin, taking a break before dinner. After a few minutes, I thought that I should leave because everyone was probably at dinner by now. I opened up the cabin door and as I stepped through the doorway, I felt my foot break something as I stepped through and all I could think was '_Crap!'._

**Chapter 1**

**No one's P.O.V.**

As a cooled, chunky, white, liquid crashed on her head, she thought, "_Crap!"_

Immediately after, Katie hissed, "Stoll!", and she stormed off to find him before he would get to the pavilion. She saw Travis Stoll just as he was leaving Cabin 11 by himself.

"STOLL!"

Travis turned when he heard Katie yelling, he has smiling until he saw her.

"W-w-what happened Katie?!"

"Oh, like YOU don't know!"

By now poor Travis was really confused. "But-but, I didn't-"

Katie cut him off before he could finish, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!? YOUR PRANKS ON ME AND MY CABIN ARE NOT FUNNY! I'M TIRED OF THEM AND I WANT THEM TO STOP! I HATE YOU!"

Travis was scared, and crushed by Katie's outburst, but instead of showing this, he just shouted right back at her. "FINE!"

He proceeded to turn around and slam cabin 11's door in Katie's face. Katie was momentarily stunned when Travis shouted, then she walked away without a thought but to take a quick rinse before heading to dinner, barely noticing a crash and a thump from the cabin, not even giving it a moment of thought about it.

**~!~**

"FINE!"

He proceeded to turn around and slam cabin 11's door in Katie's face.

Travis couldn't believe that Katie was blaming him for the prank, usually, he wouldn't have minded so much, but today was not a good day. So he was extremely aggravated to be blamed for a crappy prank that he didn't even do. So he decided to skip dinner and the campfire in favor of retreating back to his bed, where he had been nearly all day.

Up on one of the beams there was a now dead potted plant that Travis had stolen from Katie nearly a year ago, that had slowly been making its way towards the edge of the beam, and Travis, being the lucky duck he is, had the misfortune of having it land on his head.

It first hit his head, then shattered as it hit the floor, sending shards across it, and embedding themselves in his person.

Travis, knocked out from the pot hitting his head, landed on the shards and slowly began to bleed out.

**There, another chapter finished! Now please review and more chapters will come!**

**Edit: Sorry for the long break! But I'm back and have a beta, Quietly Insane 12 has gone over all my fics with me and helped with the errors, so be sure to thank her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, Nico would have come out sooner. But alas, I just write fics. **

**Previously on Avatar, Dun, Dun, Dun! {Avatar the last airbender music} **_Travis, knocked out from the pot hitting his head, landed on the shards and slowly began to bleed out._

**No one's P.O.V.**

Conner looked around the dining pavilion more than a little confused. He had seen Katie walk in, but he hadn't seen Travis since they left cabin 11 for dinner with Travis telling them to go ahead without him. It didn't surprise him that Travis wanted to be alone today, because today was his birthday, and for some people, they would be happy, but something happened years ago that had made it one of the worst days of his life, and Travis would never tell him what happened, and Conner could never remember.

Dinner went on and finished with no sign of Travis, and that really got Conner worried; his older brother had promised to come to dinner, and even today, it wasn't like his old brother to miss all three of the meals, and he knew for a fact he hadn't even had a snack. Of course, he knew Travis could take care of himself but he still wanted to check on him.

"Hey, Chris."

"Yeah Conner?"

"I need to go check on Travis-"

"I'll come with you."

"Ok… we'll get Felix to watch the cabin for us at the camp fire for us then…"

* * *

"Hey Travis, how-"

Conners' sentence was cut short as the door was opened and they caught sight of Travis unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.

"Travis! _Travis!_" Conner called desperately

As Conner tried to both get Travis to respond and move him carefully of the offending shards, Chris ran over to the stretcher they had in the cabin (they may or may not have stolen it from the infirmary…) and brought it back over to load him on to. They knew time was of the essence but they did a rushed cleaning job and sprayed something on the floor that got rid of the blood instantaneously (hey, sometimes pranks went wrong and they had to clean up all sorts of messes…). They then picked up the stretcher and rushed up to the Big House Infirmary.

**Yo, 3vil here, I would just like to say thank you to all who followed and favored this, but I would like some Reviews! **

**Edit: Thanks for hanging around, I do actually read Reviews, so please R&amp;R.**


	3. Important!

**Ch. 3**

**A/N- Hey, sorry for not updating lately, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around and got lost on the path of life, but seriously, sorry guys...**

**R&amp;R, bitte!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DC comics or Percy Jackson or this wouldn't be on FANfiction. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Trav's P.O.V.**

I slowly woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. I quietly assessed my condition and surroundings without opening my eyes. I was in pain, just about everywhere, mainly my legs, arms, and throbbing head, but no broken bones. I then turned to assessing my surroundings. I was in a comfortable bed and from how the sounds echoed it was a large open room; I could feel the warmth of sunlight along with seeing it through my closed eyelids. I had been here before; I was in the infirmary.

I started to focus more on what I was hearing to figure out the whereabouts of the source/sources. Quickly sorting out the backgrounds noise from outside, I focused on the noise in side of the room, I heard breathing that wasn't mine, the deep breaths of someone sleeping right next to my sick bed, but higher up, in a chair. The said person mumbled in their sleep,

"No, Travisdidit…"

I immediately knew it was Conner and gave a small, just about invisible smile.

Now I just needed to know why I was here, I mean I'm in pain, but don't know why… then it came to me, Katie yelling at me, blaming me for something I didn't do on THAT day of all days, me, retaliating by shouting back and slamming the cabin door in her face, then on the way back over to my bunk, feel something bash into my head, and dimly being aware that it shattered as I came crashing to the ground and the world faded to black.

Oh. That would explain all of that, thank you convenient remembering. I opened my eyes and blinked as I sat up. I looked at my arms and legs to see they had been bandaged neatly. Just as I had thought the only other person in the infirmary was my little bro Conner, sleeping. I sat and pulled a book on physics out of my pocket [they can hold anything in them, are never full, and all of it (including the ability) transfers immediately to whatever pants/shorts I'm wearing] to patiently wait for Conner to wake up.

After exactly 5 minutes and 39.45 seconds later Conner woke with a start.

" I DIDN'T- oh, hi Travis, when did you wake up?"

"5 minutes and 45.2 seconds ago."

"…It scares me that you can be so precise…"

"Why, you're welcome!" (^.~)v

"Freak."

"Jerk."

The door then opened, and Chiron wheeled in, seeing as he couldn't be in full out horseman form. Conner stood-up, while Travis merely went back to his book.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at Travis, but didn't question it.

"You may sit, Conner." He sat. "Are you alright Travis?"

Not looking up from his book, Travis responded coolly, "I'm conscious."

Chiron frowned, "That is not what I asked."

Travis looked up scowling, "And your point is? I'm fine, and that's all. Alright?"

With that, Travis stood-up and left with his book, scowl still in place as he limped off. Chiron and Conner did nothing to stop him from leaving.

**Not Really Anyone's P.O.V.**

"Conner, I haven't seen Travis act like that since you two arrived, is something wrong?"

"No… He would actually act like that all the time, and he does, he just hides it really well."

Sighing, Chiron shook his head. "He should not hide his true self from everyone."

"No Chiron, that's not who he really is, only a small portion of it. Even I don't know what he's really like anymore, he's changed a lot since then..." Conner trailed off.

Chiron shot him questioning look, but decided to leave it for now.

"Come, child, let us go to lunch."

They didn't see Travis at lunch and they could only hope he was doing alright.

"Hey, Conner! How's Travis doing?" Chris asked as Conner came over to the Hermes table, Katie looked up curious about what she had just heard, _'What happened to Travis?'_

"Well, he's awake. He's also out of the infirmary."

"Chiron already let him out? With the ambrosia and nectar not working?"

Conner laughed nervously, "No, he actually left the infirmary without permission. Also, I don't know where he is."

_'What happened to Travis that put him in the infirmary? WHY do I even care?!'_ Katie thought, going back to her lunch, with a final thought _'I hope he's okay…'_

~~~On the other side of camp~~~

Travis was walking by the side of the camp's borders, everyone thought that the world was alright again, Gaea asleep, Leo sent a message to tell them he was alive, Nico wasn't going to disintegrate into shadows, and nether of the camps were destroyed, so what could possibly be wrong for the campers?

The problem was that everything wasn't alright, all the problems that the gods and other campers overlooked were still there, just under the surface waiting to come out at the worst possible moment.

Just then the cell-phone-that-Travis-is-not-supposed-to-have-because-monsters-could-use-it-to-find- him rang.

"Hello?"

"Travis."

Travis immediately paid more attention, "Sir?"

"Be ready to leave at 1200 hours zulu tomorrow, we have an anomaly that needs investigated ASAP. Details will be given at that time."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The next morning Travis visited Mr. D at the big house an hour before 8 o'clock. When he got there he saw that Mr. D and Chiron were already playing pinochle on the porch.

"Ah, Trevor, Chiron was getting worried about you," Drawled the camp director.

"As heartwarming as that is, I would like to leave camp,"

"Why do you need to leave camp, Travis?"

"My stepfather contacted me yesterday in need of assistance, he'll be picking me up at 8 o'clock,"

"Why is Conner not going?"

"They don't get along very well,"

"I see,"

"I see no problem with Tracy here leaving camp now that monsters are going back to the pit, and the earth goddess in asleep once more,"

"Will you be coming back to camp?"

"Depends,"

"What does it depend on?"

"Well, I may just stay there because of the upcoming college semester, you do remember I'm taking classes, right?"

"Of course, have you said goodbye to your friends?"

Travis reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter with the name 'Conner Stoll' witten on the envelope in neat cursive. "Can you give this to Conner for me?"

Chiron sighed, but a moment later he did take the offered letter.

"I'm going to the the top of the hill to wait,"

"You still have thirty minutes,"

Travis smirked, "Need to be there in case he's early,"

The activity director nodded. "Stay safe, Travis,"

"Yes, if you end up dying, I will have to tell your father why, Tyler,"

"Adiós."

And with that Travis headed up to the top of Half-Blood Hill to wait twenty minutes for his ride that was, of course, early.

* * *

As Travis sat in the shotgun seat, he was handed a packet of information by his stepfather.

"Where will we be heading?"

"Antarctica."

Travis nodded and opened the official looking yellow envelope, inside he found a packet of official looking documents, most had observations and others had various tables for data.

_The anomaly seems to pulsate every fifteen minutes. No one is able to approach the anomaly, an outside force bloks any of the researchers from approaching within ten feet of its position. More research is necessary for further conclusions._

"So, am I correct in assuming that I am being called in to investigate this anomaly, sir?"

"Yes. Will your injuries impair your abilities?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

They had flown down south as far as they could before driving to the farthest town south in the Americas, where they stocked up on last minute supplies before bordering a small boat for the trip that would take a week if we didn't have too many complications.

The sea gods seemed to be perfectly fine with the small vessel in their domain, because the weather and the sea were of their normal conditions, and nary a monster attacked the ship. Which of course meant that Travis was very weary, knowing there could be an attack at any time, a lone demigod surrounded by mortals would be a treat to monsters. It was possible that with the war against Giea just ending, that they had been killed and where still in Tartarus, but unlikely seeing as sea monsters had only really had one vessel to target and destroy, the Argo II.

He was still weary, the air seemed tinged with danger and unease, as if nature herself was nervous about something. Knowing that could very well be the case did little to ease Travises worries, but it did excuse the lack of monsters since leaving the continent.

They pulled into the abandoned harbor, careful to avoid the sunken vessels and other obstructions below the surface as they neared land.

The

They didn't bother placing their packs anywhere, keeping them at hand as they approached the setup.

The anomaly was something like a glowing orb of a yellowish-purple color, and floated several feet above the ground. There was a number of scientific equipment setup around it, with several cables leading into the large warehouse structure that was nearby. Indeed, no one was seemingly able to approach closer than ten feet, by objects obviously were able to, as evidence by the obviously thrown objects several inches to feet from the thing.

"Well, that's different." said a nearby scientist.

"What is it?" ask/ordered the Chief, Travises stepfather.

"Well, the energy that the anomaly is putting out spiked as you all approached, and is staying there. But why...?"

The only thing really different was the fact that Travis, a half-god-half-human, was in the group of new people. Everyone else was very close to or completely mortal.

Everyone seemed to understand at the same time, it was very likely that it was reacting to the demi-gods presence.

"Travis, try to approach the anomaly."

He nodded and started to approach the strange thing, he reached the invisible boundary... and it let him through.

* * *

Passing through the barrier gave a wired, warm and tingly feeling, and the air was buzzing with magical energy, and he could feel a gentle pulling on him, trying to bring him closer, and steadily getting stronger.

"Shit..."

"What's going on, Travis?"

"This thing is magic..."

"And?"

Travis tried to back away from the thing, but it was a fight just to stay in one place.

"It's pulling me towards it! I can't fight it much longer!" Travis shouted, panic seeping onto his face.

The Chief's' eyes widened, he grabbed a cable, they didn't have rope lying around, and got ready to throw it.

"Travis!"

His stepfather's worried shout snapped his attention away from the orb for a split second, but at the same moment, a sudden surge brought him careening towards the thing.

"NO!" The man shouted, throwing the cable to the teen, but it was too late, as soon as his hand brushed the surprisingly liquid sphere, he was sucked through with a cry of alarm, from both him and many of the people surrounding the outside of the barrier, helplessly watching as the youngest of their numbers was taken from them.

Both the anomaly and the barrier vanished seconds after the teen disappeared.

* * *

Pain. A crushing pain from all sides. It felt as if the presser was squeezing him smaller and smaller.

Then, the pain was gone, leaving a sharp ache in its wake. Travis could feel a warm breeze drifting through the air, carrying a sweet smell and cheerful music. Something felt off, but he was completely exhausted, too much to figure out what it was. _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'maybe it's just that I'm not where I was...'_

The last thing that he thought before the darkness claimed him was that the setting was not the only thing he felt off.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about the long wait, writer's block is a real bitch, but here is the chapter you've waited for! Thanks to my beta for looking through it, and to all of you beautiful readers for reading my fic!**

**~DFTBA~**


End file.
